scarlet_heartfandomcom-20200213-history
4th Prince
Aisin-Gioro Yinzhen is the 4th son of Emporer Kangxi that survived to adulthood. He is known for being 8th Prince Yinsi's rival in the notorious Nine Prince Battle for the Throne. Personality Cold and heartless. That's the first impression that Yinzhen gives off to people. But the truth is, he is just hiding his true self, who is warm and likes to joke. He is silent and aloof, a deep thinker. He is his true self when he is with his half-brother 13th Prince Yinxiang and Ruoxi. He is most at ease with them around. He valued 13th Prince so much that he made the man stay away from the palace during the crown-prince crisis so that 13th Prince didn't get splashed by troublesome rumor. Yinzhen initially didn't want the throne, but was made to fight for it by the circumstance when the happiness of his beloved brother and only ally was at stack, and nobody was fighting corrupt officials. The only thing he could do to save them was by becoming the emperor. He loved Ruoxi and kept trying to win her heart despite all the cold rejections he got from the girl. He was ruthless and extreme to his enemies, such as 8th Prince, but loved the ones he trusted without holding back. History Meeting Ruoxi Yinzhen is the oldest son of Consort De (Empress Xiaogongren), and 14th Prince Yinti's brother. However, his mother played favoritsm and always treated him coldly. His father also played favoritsm and treated his sons with different levels of affection according to the status of their mother. In the drama, he met Ruoxi when she was looking for ways to return to the 21st century, almost being ran over by his horse twice. He was curious about her since then. Yinzhen is always known as 'ice cube face' in Ruoxi's perspective due to his never smiling face. When Ruoxi entered the Palace at the age of 16, he was asked by 13th Prince to persuade his mother De Fei to cross off Ruoxi's name from the maiden selection. Ruoxi finally became a tea-serving lady under his father and he got to see her often. At first, he thought that Ruoxi had a crush on him as Ruoxi tried to find out about his favorite food, color, hobbies, etc., so he started to take interest in her too. The truth is, Ruoxi was in love with 8th Prince during that time. She knew that 4th Prince would become the future emporer of the Qing dynasty and was just trying to get into his good books so that in the future she'll not suffer too much. After spending a lot of time Ruoxi, he gradually fell in love with her. He tried to woo her at first, but Ruoxi wrote a letter to him and rejected him politely. Being someone who doesn't like to force people, he just smiled and accepted his 'defeat', based on what 13th Prince said. Becoming Emporer When 8th Prince framed him for plotting against the Crown Prince Yinreng, Yinxiang (13th) took the blame for him. He was deeply saddened when Yinxiang was sentenced to house arrest as he couldn't do anything about it and he was the one who caused it. Of course, this incident also takes an impact on Ruoxi and his relationship although it has just went on track. Nevertheless, he became Emperor Yongzheng by staging a coup and snatched the throne which Yinti (14th) is supposed to succeed. He did it out of a must in order to release Yinxiang from custody and not let Ruoxi suffer anymore in the laundry department. Ruoxi and Yinzhen became lovers, and she kept the title of Palace Lady refused the title of a concubine due to personal reasons. Even after he had became the emperor, he still continued to terrorize 8th Prince and his followers, which he felt pose as a threat to his throne and to also take revenge on 8th Prince for letting 13th Prince suffer for the past years which he was in custody. This affects Ruoxi deeply as Ruoxi thinks that there is no such a need and she pities them as Yinzhen is forcing them into a corner. At the time, he also ordered for Yu Tan, Ruoxi's best friend in the Palace, to be executed as she is a spy for 9th Prince Yintang and she is plotting misunderstandings betweeen Yinzhen and Ruoxi and his son, Hongshi. That is his last straw. He ordered Yu Tan to be executed in a cruel way --- steaming. The execution was witnessed by Ruoxi who was pregnant and it caused her to be emotionally unstable. The words of Princess Minghui deeply affects her, causing a miscarriage and she's unable to conceive again. The angered Yinzhen ordered 8th Prince to divorce Minghui and it led to the latter committing suicide. Ruoxi hated him for executing Yu Tan and being so heartless to Minghui and Yinsi as Ruoxi told Yinzhen before that the death of their child is no one's fault but yet he's still bent on taking revenge. Slowly but surely, Ruoxi started to fear Yinzhen for his cruelty against his half-brother as after all, they share the same blood. Ruoxi tried to leave Yinzhen, but Yinzhen, despite being cold to her for that period as he had learnt of the truth behind 13th Prince's house arrest, disallowed it as he still loved her deeply. Yinsi (8th), who sees Ruoxi's desire to leave the Forbidden City, decides to help her so that she can be happy. He spilt the beans about Ruoxi and his past relationship, half to help Ruoxi and half to anger Yinzhen. Yinzhen was blinded by jealously immediately sent Ruoxi out of the Palace to marry Yinti (14th) despite still loving her and tearfully sending her away. Even after sending Ruoxi away, he still had spies in Yinti's place to check on Ruoxi and Yinti, and the last report which he had recieved was that Yinti spending the night in Ruoxi's room. He flared up because when Yinxiang pleaded with him to let Ruoxi go, he told Yinzhen that Ruoxi and 14th Prince had no romantical involvement. He than said that he did not want any reports of Ruoxi and Yinti anymore. In reality, Yintin planned it to make Yinzhen jealous. Ruoxi's Death After he knew of Ruoxi's death, he was very upset. He threw the report and shouted,"Maertai Ruoxi! Without my permission, you are not allowed to die!" These were the same words that he told her when he thought that Ruoxi was about to commit suicide to go back to the 21st Century when they were young. He then starts to search madly for the letter that Ruoxi had sent to him earlier on, but due to the misunderstanding between Yinti and him, he did not read it until now. After reading the letter, he was in tears and grabbed onto Yinxiang, asking tearfully for him to take him to see Ruoxi. Upon reaching Yinti's place, the eunuch guarding the door of Ruoxi's resting place said that there's only Yinti guarding because Yinti said the concubine likes quietness. Before the eunuch could talk further, Yinzhen fiercely and firmly told the eunuch to shut up and there's no concubine here. Yinzhen stormed into the room and Yinxiang realized that there's only a tablet and no coffin. An almost insane Yinzhen grabbed Yinxiang and assumed that maybe Ruoxi didn't die and she was just joking with them. Yinti then came and told them that he had cremated Ruoxi as per her request. An agitated Yinzhen shouted that he'll kill Yinti and wanted to dash up to Yinti but he was held back by Yinxiang. After Yinti explained to the both of them his reasons, Yinzhen went up to snatch the ashes of Ruoxi, but was stopped by Yinti. Qiao Hui, (Maertai family's close servant) said that Ruoxi would want to leave with Yinzhen. She led Yinzhen to Ruoxi's room and left him there to reminiscence about Ruoxi and his past relationship. He then proceeded to return to the Forbidden City (the Palace). He was holding on to Ruoxi's ashes for a few days when Yinsi came and see him. The 8th Prince told him,"I gave up on her due to the desire of wanting the throne. The both of us are losers when it comes to her!" Yinzhen angrily told Yinsi to shut up as he is still the emperor of China. Yinzhen acted accordingly to Ruoxi's wishes and threw her ashes into the air, hoping that she'll get back to the future world she mentioned before. Back to the 21st Century Back to the present, Zhang Xiao tearfully stared at someone who resembled Yinzhen at a museum in Beijing. The man walked up to Zhang Xiao and asked if they know each other, but Zhang Xiao was too emotional to speak. The man then walked away awkwardly. He is speculated to be the modern-day reincarnation of Yinzhen.